Les lettres du désespoir
by my dark dreams
Summary: Voilà ma fic. Le premier chapitre n'est qu'un prologue c'est pour ça qu'il est court. J'ai déjà écrit le 2ème qui est bien plus long. Review svp! Harry devra faire fasse à quelque chose de bien particulier cette année...
1. Chapter 1

Ben voilà une fic à moi, je l'ai déjà publié sur un autre site mais pas sous le même nom donc…

Bref, ce chapitre (si on peut appeler ça comme ça vu comme c'est court) est un prologue (on s'en serait pas douté).

Ben voilà

Rien est à moi (dommage !). Je ne touche pas d'argent (encore plus dommage), seulement les reviews (enfin un truc !).

C'est très original…. (c'est le cas d'le dire avec mon imagination…..sans commentaire).

Il n'y a pas Voldy (on l'aime bien, mais on le verra pas).

Et c'est un H/Hr. (comme d'ab pour moi).

Sur ceux, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews svp ça fait toujours plaisir, et en plus ça donne envis de continuer l'histoire (non, ce n'est pas du chantage !lol !). En plus ça mets pas longtemps, et quand elles sont gentilles c'est encore mieux !lol !

Ah oui aussi : si vous avez des conseils ou des trucs dans le genre n'hésitez pas !

Et dsl pour les fautes, chui jeune, c'est pô d'ma faute ! (non, c'est celle du voisin !lol !).

Tout à commencé ce jour. Un jour glacé de novembre. C'était un soir, dans la grande salle pendant le dîner. Tout était comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'il se leva.  
Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier se mit debout. Sous son geste le silence se fit. Il commença son discoure sans son habituel sourire malicieux. Il avait le regard triste et les élèves le virent.  
"Chers élèves, je me pris de vous déranger pendant ce dîner qui une fois de plus est exquis (NA: je suis désolé mais je sais pas comment ça s'écrit). Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet pour lequel je vous ai dérangé. J'ai une...très mauvaise nouvelle" le calme se fit pesant à présent. Les élèves craignaient une nouvelle telle que le retour du Lord. Dumbledore s'entend ce froid envahir la salle petit à petit décida de continuer. "La nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer ne concerne pas un nouveau Lord, certes, mais elle est toute aussi navrante. Le ministère de la magie, comme vous le savez tous, a promit au monde moldu, du moins à leur ministre que si le besoin été il les aiderait. Ou plutôt nous les aiderons. Le monde moldu subit une guerre depuis peu. Quelques jours. Vous n'êtes pas au courant, dit-il en s'adressant plus aux enfants de moldu que ceux de sorciers, car nous avons demandé à vos parents de ne pas vous prévenir pour le moment. Alors je le fais. Le ministère a décider d'envoyer tous les élèves garçons de la 6ème à la 7ème année à ce combat. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Mais souvenez-vous d'une chose, n'ayez pas peur de la mort, car elle n'est rien. Elle n'est que l'absent de vie".  
Sur ces mots il termina son discourt. La salle étant plongée dans une sorte de comma (NA: je sais pas du tout comment ça s'écrit). Le repas se termina rapidement. Tous les élèves même ceux qui ne partiraient pas se sentaient compatissant (NA: chai po comment ça s'écrit) envers les autres. Hermione, elle, était en train de penser. Comment pouvait-on envoyer des enfants à la mort! Et pourquoi lui aussi, lui qui c'est battu avec tant de bravoure face à Voldemort! C'était injuste, la vie était injuste.

Fin du prologue, dsl pour les fautes ! JE SUIS JEUNE ! lol !

Joyeux Noël en retard !


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau chapitre, bien plus longs que le précédent. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! RAR à la fin. Désolé pour les fautes. J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop car c'est vraiment chiant pour lire ! REVIEWS SVP !

Tu ne partiras pas sans mon cœur.

Elle était assise devant la cheminée de la salle commune et réfléchissait. Après avoir entendu le discourt de Dumbledore elle avait fini son repas en vitesse et été partit. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. De toute façon tout le monde était sous le choc de la déclaration et elle aurait pu danser le franchequanquan (NA : je sais pas du tout comment ça s'écrit) ils ne l'auraient même pas remarqués. Et lui non plus. Le destin s'acharner sur lui et pourtant, il l'avait toujours affronté avec bravoure. Défiant tous les dangers pour ses amis ou n'importe qui d'autre. C'est ça qu'elle aimée chez lui. Son courage, sa bravoure, sa franchise, son regard, ses cheveux (NA : Eh oui ! Fô pas chercher à comprendre vu que c'est Hermy ! lol !). Ses beaux cheveux bruns indomptables. Et qui pouvait bien résister à ce regard envoûtant, certes, mais il trahissait bien sa grande capacité de s'attirer des ennuis. Des ennuis dans lequel elle ne se gênait pas, bien au contraire de le sortir. Tant de bons moments passés avec lui, mais aussi avec Ron. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas qu'elle à plaindre. Et elle le savait bien. Mais elle voulait qu'il sache avant de partir. Qu'il sache ce qu'il représente pour elle. Beaucoup. Enormément même. Mais la peur de lui avouer l'envahissait rien quand n'y pensant. Ca aurait été dommage de briser une si belle amitié. Une si belle amitié qui peut-être se terminerait dans quelques heures. En effet, le départ des garçons était prévu pour demain. Six heures. Leur laissant à peine le temps de dormir et d'assimiler leur destin. Qui sera peut-être la mort. Une mort inévitable pour certains. Mais lui il reviendrait. Après avoir combattu tout ça il ne pouvait pas perdre fasse à quelques hommes munient seulement de fusils. Mais hélas, les guerres moldu ne ressemblées pas du tout à celles du monde sorcier. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait demain. Elle devait lui dire ce soir, coûte que coûte, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était son droit de savoir. Et il n'était pas si stupide pour lui en vouloir au point de ne plus lui parler ! Ce n'était son genre. Peut-être l'éviterait-il un peu, mais pas plus. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être que si elle lui dirait, il serait tellement confus qu'il en oubliait son combat ! Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant.

-Quelle sotte ! Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Au même moment un Harry penseur rentra dans la salle commune. Il avait les yeux dans le vide mais le son de sa voix l'avait semblerait-il fait revenir sur terre. (NA : vous imaginez un Harry avec les extraterrestres ? lol !). Il souria, elle lui manquerait. Ses discours réprobateurs dont elle avait le secret lui manquerai. Elle faisait partit de son cœur. Comme une sœur, ou peut-être plus. Il ne savait pas et le moment n'était pas très choisi pour s'occuper de ce sujet. Il s'approcha d'elle, la faisant sursauter au contact de sa main. Elle s'exclama :

-Oh, tu es là.

-Pas contente de me voir ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé et en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

-Si si….. Elle l'imita et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, de peur de craquer.

-C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore qui te fait réagir comme ça ?

-Oui, surment. Beaucoup de sentiments reviennent en surface maintenant que je sais que…

-Que tu ne nous verras peut-être plus ?

-Non, je vous verrais à nouveau, je l'sais.

-Peut-être pas…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu reviendras, je l'sais.

Elle se leva, se mit à genoux devant le beau brun et continua de parler. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune pendant que les autres mangés dans la grande salle, ou du moins essayés. Et de toutes façons, même si quelqu'un entré, il s'apercevrait sûrement pas d'eux après le discourt alarmant de leur directeur.

-« Je sais que tu reviendras car tu es le meilleur. » Elle mit sa main sur joue tout en continuant son récit.. « Tu as combattu beaucoup plus fort. Tu es un héro ! Mon héro… Je ne veux pas te perdre ni toi, ni Ron. Vous êtes tout pour moi. Ma seconde famille. »

-Et toi tu es ma famille tout court.

-Merci, maintenant mon beau guerrier, il est temps d'aller au lit, t'es pas d'accord ? Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain. Pour te montrer sous ton plus beau jour. Que tu sois encore plus beau qu'aujourd'hui. Même si cela est impossible. C'est complètement impossible d'être plus beau que toi ! Mais avec toi tout est possible ! Et puis, quand tu rentreras, il y aura une belle que tu auras peut-être rencontré là bas qui fera battre ton cœur. Tout comme tu fais battre le mien. (NA : là s'il comprend pas c'est qu'il borné !)

Elle se leva. Devant ses sourcils froncés qui expliqués son incompréhensibilité elle ne dit rien. Pas tout fort en tout cas. Et après quelques secondes de contemplation mutuelle elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu as une grande place dans mon cœur Harry Potter. Et cette place t'attendra jusqu'à ton retour.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta ce coucher non sans lui avoir redit de faire de même. (NA : ah cette Mimy, toujours là pour les autres ! Je l'adore)

Harry resta là à contempler le feu quelques minutes encore jusqu'à l'arrivé de Ron. Il ne vit même pas Harry à côté du feu qui lui fit un petit signe de la main et alla directement dans son dortoir toujours dans ses pensées.

Au même moment dans le dortoir des filles

-Alors, tu lui a dit ? Demanda la cadette de la famille Weasley

-Non, mais j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre. Mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi et j'en suis sûr qu'il n'a rien comprit.

Elle soupira et ajouta :

-C'est navrant.

-Mouais, mais tu sais, c'est les mecs ! On va pas les refaire !

-Surtout pas ! Et encore moins lui.

-Ni mon blondinet adoré…..

-Que tu aime tant, oui je sais, c'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis.

-Désolé Hermy, mais que veux-tu, il est tellement….

-Beau intelligent, gentil, adorable, cool, charmeur et son sourire est à craquer.

-Ouais…. Ajouta Ginny avec un sourire béat sur la bouche (NA : je l'imagine trop comme dans les mangas ou autres dessins animés, avec la bave qui coule ! lol !).

-Il va me manquer, si jamais je devais ne plus le voir… Et toi avec Drago, alors, il t'a parlé ?

-Oui. Dit Ginny qui avait reprit tout son sérieux quand elle avait entendu la voix d'Harry.

-Et ?

-Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimé et que quoi qu'il arrive il serait toujours avec moi.

-C'est beau.

-Oui, il m'a aussi donné un bracelet. Tu sais, en fil de couture un peu (NA : laissez tombé si vous comprenez pas, je savais pas comment ça s 'appelé ni comment le décrire, alors j'ai fais de mon mieux !) regarde !

-Il est beau.

-Ouais, comme son propriétaire habituel. Tu va venir leur dire au revoir demain ?

-Hein ? Répondit Hermione déjà repartit dans ses pensées

-Aux gars ? Tu va venir leur souhaiter bonne chance, leur dire au revoir ?

-Oh, et bien…non.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si j'y vais, je vais m'effondrer dans ses bras et pleurer comme une madeleine.

-Je ne vois pas le mal à ça. C'est une façon de lui montrer tes sentiments.

-Non, je n'veux pas qu'il est une mauvaise image de moi. Au cas ou.

-Vous pourrez quand même vous écrire, tu sais.

-Oui. Mais sa présence me manquera.

-C'est vrai, ta raison, comme toujours. Le château va être vraiment triste sans eux.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Et elles finirent par se coucher et s'endormir. Difficilement, certes, mais avec l'image de leur héro.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des garçons

-Ron, t'es là ? Demanda la voix du survivant.

-Ouais, répondit ce dernier, dans mon lit.

Harry tira les rideaux et s'assit à côté de son ami qui tripoté un objet nerveusement dans ses mains.

-Tu as peur ? Demanda le brun au rouquin.

-Franchement, je suis mort de trouille. J'ai su quoi dire à Luna. Tu sais, je voulais la présenter à ma mère.

Le survivant sourie à l'idée de voir Ron présenter quelqu'un à sa mère. Il se passa quelques minutes comme ceci, avec l'incompréhension dans les yeux des deux jeunes hommes. Pourquoi les obligés t-on à se battre ? L'envie de sang et de mort était-elle plus forte que tout pour les deux chefs d'états ? Que de questions sans réponses.

Ron baissa la tête et Harry pu voir des larmes couler.

-Ron. Dit-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait pleurer son ami.

-Ecoute Ron, tu as vu tout ce qu'on a vécu ? On va pas baisser les bras maintenant. Surtout à cause de d'autres personnes ! D'habitude c'est nous qui nous mettons dans des situations comme ça et là c'est eux ! Quel droit ils ont ! Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres qui se trouvé réconfortant. Bon maintenant il faut se coucher pour être en forme demain. C'est pas tout d'avoir une grande gueule ! Faut leur montrer aussi.

-Oui, t'a raison Harry. Il s'arrêta et repris après avoir longuement regardé son meilleur ami. On dirait Hermione qui me dit de me coucher !

-Et oui, Hermione, la voix de la sagesse !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Ron coupa ce silence :

-Si elle nous voyait !

-Ouais ! C'est pour ça qu'on va aller se coucher avant que son âme ne nous hante !

-ah ah ah ! Tu peux être bête des fois toi !

-Comme toi, mais pas plus pire que toi ! De toute façon c'est impossible !

-Idiot ! Allez, file dans ton pieu maintenant.

-Oui mon Ron adoré !

-Arrêtes tes conneries et dégagé !

-C'est pas une façon de parler à son meilleur ami ! Ta pas l'droit !

-Et toi, t'a le droit de squatter mon lit peut-être !

-Moi ? Ben, non.

Après être rentré dans son lit, Harry pu entendre :

-Bonne nuit Harry, fait de beaux rêves

-Toi aussi mon amour !

Ils étouffèrent un petit rire et s'endormirent. (NA : au pays des cauchemars ! ah ah ah ! non j'rigole !lol !)

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ£µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Voil0 c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Chai même pas où j'ai pêché ses idées. Si vous avez des suggestions faites-le moi savoir par les reviews. Et même si vous en avait pas mettez des reviews svp ! ça motive pour faire les chapitres suivants ! Désolé pour les fautes ! encore et encore !

Parvatipatil : merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Avant c'était court car c'était le prologue. Peut-être que celui ci sera assez long pour toi et à ton goût ! J'espère en tout cas ! J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience. (S'il te plaît un autre toute petite ! lol !)


	3. Le départ 1ère partie

Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que ça va bien pour vous. Moi ouais à par que j'ai toujours le ventre bien bourré après les fêtes. En dire que c'est pas encore terminé…….. soupir .

RAR à la fin !

Encore dsl pour les fautes !

Cette nuit personne n'avait bien dormit. Il y avait eu peu d'étoiles, elle avait comme disparue. C'était comme-ci chacune de celles qui manquées représentées un retour en moins de cette guerre, la mort d'un autre.

Ce matin, à 7H00 tous les élèves masculins de 6ème et 7ème années étaient déjà debout. « Le devoir les appelé » comme disaient certains. Pour d'autre c'était « La mort » qui les attendaient…

Comment ce château pourtant si joyeux et si envoûtant pouvait-il être aussi triste à ce jour ? Il paraissait encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité ; ce qui n'était pas une masse à faire !

Dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Griffondor personne ne parlé. Certains écrivaient à leurs parents, d'autres étaient descendus pour voir leur petite amie, ou quelques-uns autres rêvassaient, comme le faisait à ce moment là Harry Potter. Il pensait. A quoi ? Personne n'est en mesure de le dire. Mais il pensait. Oui, il pensait. Il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage mais il pensait. Deux bras l'attrapèrent bientôt. C'était Ron.

Eh vieux, faudrait penser à descendre maintenant. Lui dit-il

Mmh ? Ah, oui.

C'est déjà 7H30.

Quoi ?

7H30 ? Déjà ? Le temps était passé tellement vite. Il n'avait même pas une heure pour se préparer. Seulement 55 minutes. Mais à quoi bon se dépêcher ? Sur un champ de bataille ils auraient tout le temps pour le faire. Sa vie n'était qu'enfer. A peine s'était-il débarrassé d'un ennui qu'il en avait d'autre. Il avait toujours gardé espoir d'être un jour vraiment heureux. L'espoir d'une vie perdue…

Après quelques paroles échangées avec le reste des garçons du dortoir Harry descendit en compagnie de Ron. Les cours avaient été suspendus exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Pour être un jour exceptionnel, ça l'été.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Harry chercha des yeux Hermione mais celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Peut-être dormait-elle encore ? Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose après tout.

Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner avec Ron et Luna, sous l'œil attentif de Dumbledore.

Hermione quant à elle, était encore dans son lit. Mais elle ne dormait pas. Fallait-il qu'elle aille leur dire « au revoir » ou pas ? Voilà ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit. Elle cherchait la réponse à cette question. Elle voulait le voir, mais pas lui parler. Ni même à Ron d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas parler, à personne. Que ce soit des garçons ou des filles. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Telle était la question. (NA : Oula ! Je mis crois trop moi !) Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle décida aller prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées.

8H10

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure. Ses valises étaient prêtes, il avait pris sa douche, enfin bref, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Ron était partit voir Luna, Ginny était en train de partager un long baiser avec Drago juste devant la grande salle (ils les avaient vu en sortant et Ron avait d'ailleurs faillit tuer Drago mais Harry et Luna l'avaient arrêtés, difficilement mais ils y étaient quand même arrivés). Il cherchait quoi faire quand il se demanda où était Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Où pouvait-elle être ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée alors il prit son précieux livre rouge où y trônaient ses photos préférées, notamment celles de ses parents.

Après sa douche, Hermione était allée se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était vide.

Hermione alla dans un rayon où elle espérait être à l'abri des regards et commença à écrire une lettre….

C'était maintenant 8H20.

Harry prit ses affaires et descendit dans le Hall. La plupart des garçons concernés étaient déjà là. Il y avait beaucoup de filles de 6 et 7ème années accompagnées des élèves de tous les autres niveaux. Peut-être même que toute l'école était présente. Mais une personne manquée et ça, Harry l'avait remarqué.

Hermione courait à présent dans les couloirs, elle se précipita dans son dortoir où elle y vit Ginny qui n'était pas encore descendu dans le Hall. Elle n'était finalement pas arrivée en retard !

-Ginny ! S'exclama-t-elle tout essoufflée, ouf tu n'es pas encore partit les voir….

-J'y allait justement, tu viens ?

-Non.

Ginny parut surprise au début et lui demanda enfin :

-Ben, pourquoi ?

-J'irais seule, peut-être…

-C'est comme tu veux, mais tu devrais quand même y aller pour….

Mais Hermione ne la laissa pas finir :

-Tu pourras lui donner ça ? Juste avant qu'ils ne partent. Après les adieux si tu préfères.

- ?

-De ma part. S'il te plaît.

-Euh, oui, si c'est vraiment important pour toi…

-C'est très important.

Hermione lui tendit la lettre et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'en alla en courant vers le Hall.

« Pour vu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard » se dit-elle.

Vive les sadiques ! lol ! MOUAHAHAHA ! Très contente de mettre arrêtée là ! AH AH AH !

Bon ben dsl pour les fautes !

RAR maintenant :

Linda : merci ! j'espère que t'a pas trop pleuré car sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer ! lol !

Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu en mettra d'autres ! stp stp stp !lol !

Deera : Pour les explications si elles sont rapides c'est que la plupart des personnes veulent qu'on en vienne aux faits rapidement. Sinon, Dumby n'avait pas trop le choix et il faut bien un sujet à l'histoire ! lol ! Juste une question (j'ai le droit d'en poser ?) pourquoi t'a mis « stp publie très vite la suite ! » ? T'aimes bien ma fic ? espère de tout son misérable cœur lol ! Pour les fautes je suis encore TRES dsl ! Je vais y faire plus attention maintenant, t'a cas me dire si je m'améliore !lol ! Pour les 2 premier chap j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié, je n'en avait pas le goût, si je me rappel bien je l'ai écrite quand ne amie à moi (et de mon âge) et morte alors j'avais pas trop la tête à ça….enfin tu vois le truc. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que t'en mettra d'autre !


	4. Le départ 2ème partie

Et oui une revenante ! C'est fou hein ? Bah voilà la suite. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

Et des reviews s'il vous plaît !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle continuait à courir. Elle arriverait avant Ginny. C'était le but recherché. Comme ça elle pourrait admirer Harry sans que personne ne le sache. Et elle verrait Ginny donner la lettre Harry. Cette lettre qui changerait tout.

Elle était presque arrivée au Grand Hall. Elle s 'était cependant rendu à celui-ci par une autre direction que celle que tout le monde empreinté pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et qui plus est, grâce à ce passage elle arriverait d'un autre côté. Elle passerait donc inaperçu.

Plus que quelques mètres et elle serait en haut de l'escalier. Elle avait tout calculé (NA : Bah oui c'est Mione quand même ! lol) Quand elle arriverait elle se baisserait pour ne pas qu'on la remarque et elle regarderait Harry. Elle pourrait observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle l'admirerait tout simplement.

Arrivé à l'escalier, Hermione fit donc tout ce qu'elle avait prévu dans son plan. Tout marcha à la perfection. Elle avait un très bon angle de vue. Il était à une bonne dizaine de mètres mais c'était comme si il était tout près. Il y aurait eu des milliers de personnes, elle l'aurait quand même reconnu. On ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir. Il était tellement…beau. Oui, c'était ça. Il était beau. Tout simplement. Mais malheureusement pour elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Mais seule elle l'avait remarqué de cette façon. Personne d'autre. Elle, elle le regardait avec passion, avec amour. Pas les autres. Eux ne regardaient que sa poche pour voir son porte monnaie tomber. Ils étaient infâmes. Que se soit ces filles ou même c'est garçons qui voulait son amitié pour être sur le testament ou quelque chose comme ça.

Dans tout ce beau pays où elle avait été transporté avec des fleurs et des Harry de partout Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que Ginny était arrivée. Elle tenait son « magnifique, exceptionnel, beau et intelligent » Drago dans ses bras. Leur relation marchait plutôt bien. Au début tout le monde pensait à une blague de Malfoy où même de Ginny mais finalement, tout le monde s'était résigné à les croire. Et à leurs faire confiance, à tous les deux…

Il était 8h35 maintenant. Le départ était prévu à 8h40 finalement. Pour des raisons confidentiel disaient-ils.

Les portes du Hall s'ouvrirent. Un homme assez grand apparu. Il avait les cheveux entre le châtain et le gris. Il devait avoir dans les 40 ans. Il était entouré de deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui. Il était sortit d'on ne sait où. Comme à son habitude. Les deux hommes entrèrent en grande conversation. Elle était cependant silencieuse et la plupart des élèves qui n'étaient pas occupés en cet instant par les adieux auraient bien voulu savoir ce qui se disait.

8h40…

-Messieurs. Par ici je vous pris ! Cria l'homme.

Ils allaient partir partir. Maintenant. Peut-être pour toujours. Les pertes seraient nombreuses. Sans aucun doute. Des jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas experts au niveau des armes. Certains n'en avaient même jamais vu. Il allait partir. Elle ne l'aurait pas vu. Elle aurait pourtant dû. Elle pouvait encore. Mais c'était impossible. Voir dans ses yeux la peur…Voilà ce qu'elle verrait. De la peur. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, mais cette fois, pas pour la même raison. Hermione vit Ginny entre plusieurs garçons. Elle essayait de se faufiler parmi eux pour allé voir Harry. Elle avait une lettre à la main. La lettre. Une lettre qui changerait probablement le cours de deux vies… Comment une lettre pouvait-elle changer tant de choses ? Etait-ce possible ? C'était ce qu'elle saurait. A un moment ou à un autre…

Ginny donna la lettre à Harry et lui murmura quelques mots. Mais lesquels ? Que Hermione n'avait pas la force de venir, qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle se sentait minable de ne pas être là, qu'elle aurait trop pleuré ? Ce soir Ginny suivrait sûrement un interrogatoire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse, la jeune rousse n'allait pas se plaindre !

8h50

Ca y est. Ils étaient partis. La plupart pour toujours. D'autre pour un temps. Et certains reviendraient, certe, mais peut-être pas aussi en forme et en un seul morceau.

20h00

Ce soir Dumbledore avait décidait de faire parler quelques filles de 6 ou 7ème année pour leurs amis. Un hommage dirait-on. Les hommages se faisaient plus quand on connaissait les morts mais bon… Après tout, les sorciers ne connaissaient rien aux moldus.

C'était les professeurs qui appelaient les personnes qui devraient parler. Personne n'avait osé refuser. La plupart des filles à être passée étaient de 7ème année pour leur maturité. Une dizaine de personne étaient passées. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors :

-« Maintenant j'aimerais que appeler Melle Hermione Granger qui trouvera sûrement les meilleures mots… »

Hermione qui était déjà repartie dans ses rêverie ne vit pas les regards se poser sur elle, ni la voix de Dumbledore quand il l'avait appelée. Elle sortie de son monde quand Ginny la secoua quelque peu.

-« Oui ? « répondit Hermione qui se tourna vers elle.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle les remarqua tous. Tous leur regard posé sur elle. Elle se retourna vivement vers Ginny qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes pour voir toute la grande salle la regarder comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Elle lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben… »Lui répondit Ginny qui ne sentait pas bien à l'aise.

Mais son « cher » directeur mit fin à sa souffrance en appelant une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Quand elle entendit Dumbledore l'appeler Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse toujours le sale travail ? Elle secoua la tête en signe de refus mais Dumbledore continua :

-Ne soyez pas timide ! Venez donc. Je suis sûr que vous nous parlerait mieux que personne…

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la table des professeurs. Elle prit la place de Dumbledore que ce dernier lui avait laissé avec un sourire, mais un sourire triste. Elle n'avait rien préparé. Les autres personnes avaient étaient prévenu un peu à l'avance mais pas elle. Il faut dire qu'après leur départ elle ne s'était pas faite voir…

-Hum…Et bien…Je…Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrait vous dire…

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa comme ça devait être dur de parler devant des gens. Toutes les personnes avant elle, s'étaient très bien expliquées, mais elle…Elle ne voulait pas parler. Seulement dormir. Longtemps. Juste dormir en les attendant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette guerre ? Avait demandé un jeune élève.

Elle regarda Dumbledore qui lui sourit. Alors elle parla…Pour eux. Pour toutes ces personnes dans la salle mais aussi pour ces guerriers. Pour Harry.

-Eh bien, je n'étais pas spécialement au courant de cette guerre. Je ne sais même pas contre qui ils vont se battre. Je ne sais rien. Absolument rien.

Le jeune garçon qui lui avait la question reprit la parole :

-Je voulait dire…Que penses tu de tout ça ?

-Oh, et bien. Si tu demandes à quelqu'un ce qu'il pense d'une guerre tu crois qu'il va te répondre quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il…

-Rien. Je ne pense absolument rien de cette guerre. Que veux que je te dise ? Que c'est stupide. Que j'ai regardé toutes les personnes qui allé partir ?

-Mais tu n'étais pas là quand ils sont partis. C'était écrié Lavande Brown.

-Oh que si j'y étais. Je suis venu. Je ne me suis pas montré mais je suis quand même venu. Ne serait-ce que pour le respect des personnes partant à cette stupide guerre. Cette guerre qui va en faire mourir plus d'un ! Tout ça pour une question d'argent ou autre ! Un chose stupide ! L'argent vaut-il vraiment quelque chose face à tous ces jeunes qui vont connaître la guerre ? Non. Mais ce que je trouve vraiment dégueulasse c'est que les personnes qui causent ou veulent cette guerre ne sont jamais là quand il s'agit de se battre. Et quand je disais que j'ai vraiment regardé toutes les personnes qui partaient je ne mentais pas. Quand je les ai regardé, je me suis rendu compte que je n'en connaissait même pas la moitié. Qu'ils allaient mourir et que pleurés pour des personnes que je ne connaissaient pas. Que personne ne les connaissait. J'aurais aimé que les représentent de ce foutu pays soient là pour voir leurs conneries ! Car elles se reflétaient dans le regard de « nos guerriers ».

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase très ironiquement.

-« Je pense tout simplement que cette guerre est une connerie. Une connerie pur et simple. Une connerie qui va tuer pleins de personnes. Que les personnes que j'aime le plus vont mourir sans même que j'ai pu leur dire les choses les plus importantes. Celles qui me suivront toute ma vie. Les choses que je n'oublierais jamais. Celles qui sont là…

En disant ses mots elle montra de la main son cœur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle n'était pas la seule…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'espère que vous avez aimé…

Reviews svp… (en plus ça rime…)


	5. Suhl, notre première bataille

Narrateur extérieur à l'histoire :

A Poudlard :

Après avoir fini son discourt, Hermione était vite partie. Faire face au regard des autres ne l'intéressé pas vraiment…

Depuis que la majeures partie des élèves de 6 et 7ème années était partit l'ambiance de Poudlard s'était attristée. Personne ne savait où les jeunes hommes étaient allés. C'était secret.

(pensée Harry)

En direction de Dunkerque dans le Nord Pas-De-Calais :

Un jeune homme assit parmi tant d'autre dans un wagon de train était en train d'écrire quelques mots dans un petit livre. Peut-être un journal. Peut-être autre chose…

« En nous en allant de Poudlard, Mr Becker nous a donné quelques informations. Nous irons sur un champ de bataille en Allemagne. L'armée Allemande étant en difficulté nous devions aller les aider. C'était peine perdu avait dit un général compatissant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir et je ne crois pas que beaucoup de personne reviendront. Nous allons sûrement mourir. Mais je n'ai pas peur. »

Narrateur 

Les 6ème et 7ème années de Poudlard qui se font appeler maintenant « Les aller simple » ou encore « la troupe des désespérés » et autres étaient arrivés à Dunkerque vers les 15h. Personne ne leur avait encore donné d'information sur la bataille qui aurait lieu en Allemagne.

La seule qu'ils savait, c'était qu'ils avançaient. Vers où ? Là n'était pas la question. Ils avançaient c'est tout. Vers la mort, vers la guerre, vers les autres, vers la fin.

Après avoir passé Dunkerque le wagon s'en était allé vers la Belgique. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à Furnes pour se reposer, ainsi qu'à Gand, Malives, Hasselt et à Liège pour se reposer et déjeuner dans la dernière ville. Mais toutes ses villes n'avaient aucune importance. Ils ne les voyaient pas. Ils étaient enfermés dans leur wagon. Une vingtaine de personnes par wagon. Seul le noir était présent dans les wagon. Aucune trace de lumière. Aucune trace de vie. Seulement une petit bougie avait trôné quelques temps dans le wagon du survivant. Il en avait profité pour écrire dans son petit carnet. Ecrire quelques mots. Seulement. Une petite trace de vie dans ce wagon. Mais son action avait très vite été interrompu par un garde qui avait ouvert la porte pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient en Allemagne, à Cologne plus précisément. Quand le garde avait vu la bougie il l'avait prise, sans raison apparente. Leur du jeune homme, du survivant, n'avait pas pu être achevée.

Quelques heures plus tard le train était arrivé à Francfort où ils avaient passé une nuit. A tenter de dormir dans un si petit wagon qui ne pouvait supporter autant de personne pour une nuit.

Le matin le train était repartit. En direction de Cobourg. Là bas, on les avait fait descendre et emmener dans une salle se trouvant dans une école de la région maintenant déserté à cause de la guerre incessante qui était dans le pays. Mais l'Allemagne n'était pas le seul pays à devoir faire face à leurs ennemies.

Après les avoir guidés dans la salle de classe, les gardes les avaient fait asseoir. Mr Becker était alors apparu. Il était en tenu de guerre moldi. Il commença alors un discourt :

« Messieurs, tout à l'heure vous allez faire votre première bataille. Vous n'avez pas été entraîné, oui, je vous l'accorde. C'est pour ça que vous irez sur le champ de bataille à pied. Ca vous fera un entraînement et puis le bataille le continura. Ce combat se déroulera à Suhl. Une ville qui est dans la région de Thuringe à l'est du fleuve Weser tout près de sa source et à l'ouest de la forêt du Thuringe. C'est une forêt très grande. Ne vous laissez pas entraîner dedans. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Les laissant dans leurs pensées. Toutes ses informations ne leur serviraient probablement à rien étant donné qu'ils ne connaissaient rien aux armes ni à autres choses de la guerre moldu pour la plupart d'ailleurs. Il les sortit de leur rêverie et continua :

« Comme je vous disais tout à l'heure vous irez à pied. Je vous conseil de courir, comme ça vous arriverez avant l'ennemie et vous aurez des avantages. La ville est à 25 kilomètres d'ici. La bataille se fera sûrement en centre ville. Faites attention aux civils. Le camp ennemi se fera une joie de tuer toutes personnes se mettant en travers de leur chemin. Que se soit des enfants ou des adultes. Inutile de vous rappeler que tout déserteur sera exécuté sur le champ. »

Deux heures plus tard :

(pensée Harry)

On n'a couru pendant longtemps. Nous sommes arrivé à 11 heures du matin à Suhl. Nous avons commencé par mettre les civils à l'abris, les avertissent du danger. Pas tout le monde a pu être prévenu bien sûr. Le temps nous a manqué.

Vers 12h30, nous avons commencé à entendre des cris et des bombardements. Il y avait aussi le son des mitraillettes qui fusé de part et d'autre. J'étais au fond de la rue quand j'ai vu à l'opposé, des soldats, mes amis, mes compagnons, tomber, touchés par des balles. Je ne voyais qu'eux. Les ennemis étant caché par le mur vu qu'ils étaient dans la rue en face des jeunes, mort au combat.

Nous nous sommes alors tous précipité dans des immeubles maintenant abandonnés par les habitants qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les catacombes qui datées des deux guerres mondiales précédentes.

Il ne voyait que sang. Il était entouré de personnes mortes, de ses amis aussi. Leur corps maculé de sang lui donnait envie de vomir. Harry était dégoûté.

La bataille prenait une tournure plutôt menaçante. Beaucoup trop de personnes tombées. D'un seul mouvement. Mort.

La vie n'était plus d'actualité. L'espoir de toute une vie…

Alors que tous espoirs semblaient perdus pour les jeunes guerriers, vers 13h45 il n'en n'était plus pareil. Une grande armée s'approcha. Plusieurs personnes se dirigèrent vers eux. Parmi cela. Le survivant. Il s'approcha et leur dit :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Son arme levée. Près à se battre, à mourir. Pour la vie de toutes ses personnes, pour la vie, pour sa vie…à elle, pour elle.

Cependant, l'armée ne riposta pas, au contraire. Le général qui était à sa tête leva son arme en l'air en hurlant :

« Nous sommes l'armé de renfort ! »

L'espoir regagna les cœurs.

Sept heures plus tard à Cobourg : 

Un jeune homme seul à un table écrivait une lettre.

Il n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait peur mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. De plus, à ce moment là, même pas une bombe atomique faisant des dégâts tel qu'à Hiroshima n'aurait plus l'enlevait de sa rêverie.

Ce jeune homme était seulement amoureux…

A Poudlard au même moment :

Depuis son discourt, Hermione tentait de se faire le plus discrète possible. Ce qui n'était pas une masse à faire. La plus part des personnes se retournaient quand Hermione passait devant eux. Et les serpentard ne s'empêchaient pas de lui lancer des remarques qui la faisaient immédiatement passer sous une teinte rouge.

Il était maintenant 20h45, Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il ne servait à rien de mourir de faim à cause du regard des autres ou même de la guerre qui se faisait beaucoup plus remarquer maintenant qu'elle était totalement déclaré. Au monde entier.

Alors qu'elle mangeait, Hermione releva la tête et vit comme toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment là dans la grande salle une chouette blanche fendre l'air à toute allure pour venir se poser devant elle. Ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier. Mais ce courrier là était très spécial.

C'était une lettre d'Harry.

Elle avait reconnu toute de suite son écriture. Elle l'a pris. La chouette resta devant elle la regardant de ces grands yeux jaunes. Tout le monde avait le regard sur Hermione. C'était la première à recevoir une lettre d'un des « désespérés ». Ils savaient que c'était Harry Potter. Sa chouette était unique.

Elle enleva lentement le cache de l'enveloppe. Et elle commença sa lecture…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fini ! Vous voulez me tuer ? Bah pourquoi ? lol ! J'espère que vous avez aimé même si ce chapitre est assez différent des autres. Vous préféraient lui ou les autres ? Et sûr le style d'écriture ? Lequel est le mieux. Celui de ce chapitre ou des autres ? Merci d'avance !


	6. La lettre

Dsl pour ce retard, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Reviews s'il vous plaît.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pov Hermione :

J'hésitais à ouvrir la lettre, elle était froide. La chouette avait dû faire un long voyage. Je sentais le regard des autres élèves et même des professeurs sur moi. Tous, sauf peut-être Ginny. Elle avait détourné ses yeux de moi, sachant que ça mettait mal à l'aise.

Le parchemin que je venais de retirer de l'enveloppe était taché. Sûrement la pluie. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour avoir le courage de lire ce qu'il y avait marqué. Tout aurait pu y être, la mort d'un ami, sa disparition, ou bien d'autre. C'était bien écrit, pour une fois, Harry s'était appliqué. Je souriais à cette idée.

« _Chère Mione,_

_Tu dois sûrement te demander comment ça se passe ici. Je ne vais pas te passer en revu tout ce que nous avons fait. Ca serait trop long. Le voyage a été épuisant. Autant t'avouer tout de suite que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais même pas où est Ron. Je sais seulement qu'il n'est pas mort. Nous avons fait qu'une bataille, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça sera la dernière. Pour en revenir à Ron et bien lui et moi avons été séparé. Il est dans une unité et moi dans une autre. Lui dans les chars, moi au corps à corps. J'ai rencontré un garçon d'une autre école de magie d'Angleterre, Tim. Il est sympa. Mais il ne pourrait pas te remplacer. Remplacer ta confiance, ta joie de vivre, ton sourire, ton intelligence. Je ne vais pas tous les citer sinon on y sera encore demain ! lol ! _

_Tu me manque… Je languis le jour où je pourrais revenir. J'espère pouvoir être là à la remise des diplôme, juste pour te voir recevoir le meilleur prix. Je sourie rien qu'en y pensant._

_Réponds moi vite, donne ta réponse à Hedwige, elle saura quoi faire._

_Je t'adore,_

_Harry. »_

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour lui répondre.

Pov Harry :

-Vous êtes des mauviettes ! Vous allez vous faire écraser par vos ennemis si vous ne vous bougez pas un peu ! ALLEZ !

Voilà ce que l'on nous répétait à longueur de journée. Nous étions en plein entraînement. Depuis des heures nous y étions, et nous n'avions pas encore fini… J'avais étais mis dans l'unité où il n' a que le corps à corps qui compte. Chacun y allait de sa vie. C'était chacun pour soit, tout simplement. Ron, lui, est dans une unité avec les chars. Ils sont une équipe. Je ne le vois plus, ou alors pendant les repas si ils sont en même temps pour son unité et la mienne. Il n'y a que Neville ou quelques autres de Poudlard dont l'identité met inconnue qui sont avec moi. Tim était un très bon ami, j'espérai garder contact avec lui après cette guerre. Il avait une joie de vivre incroyable. Il motivais tout le monde. Il était le plus jeune de l'unité, et probablement même de toute notre armée. Je lui avais beaucoup parlé de Hermione et de mon passé à Poudlard. Il était attentif malgrès qu'il soit très actif. Il me faisait bien rire. Une véritable amitié s'est formée entre nous. Il m'aide à garder espoir et à continuer cette connerie qui bousille notre vie.

Seamus, Dean eux par contre sont avec Ron. Oh si ! J'avais oublié, il y a Malfoy dans mon équipe. Il reste plutôt seul. C'est dommage, je pense que l'on pourrait faire un peu connaissance étant donné qu'il sort avec Ginny. Cette chère petite Ginny, toujours joyeuse, et essayant à chaque fois de se débarrasser de son frère ou d'échapper à sa menace. C'était le bon temps…

Pov Ginny :

Dès qu'Hermione eu fini sa lecture elle prit le premier parchemin qui lui vint en main et écrivit à une allure que je ne lui connaissait pas. Je jugeais à son sourire que tout se passait bien pour Harry et peut-être les autres aussi, mais pour eux, rien était sûr. Comment allait Ron ? Et Drago ? J'espérais que rien ne leur était arrivé.

Pov Hermione :

Harry allait bien, j'étais vraiment heureuse. De le savoir en vie, en bonne santé…et aussi que je lui manquais. C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Ginny m'a regardée. Je lui ai sourie, je pense qu'elle a compris. Ils allaient tous bien.

Un mois plus tard :

Pov Harry :

Comment ça avait pu arriver ? C'était impossible ! J'avais besoin de me délivrer, de crier et même d'hurler :

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

La seule chose qu'il me restait de lui, de Tim, mon ami, le seul avec je parlais, était son corps, inerte, dans mes bras. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? Lui qui était si jeune. Qui ne demandait rien à personne…

Flash Back :

Narrateur externe à l'histoire :

Mr Becker, chef de guerre des jeunes hommes se leva. Un récent courrier à la main :

Mardi 12 février 

_Occupation des Russes au Nord de l'Allemagne à Berlin, la capitale. Grands dangers pour la population. Ordre d'attaquer demain tôt dans la matinée. Prendre le train de ce soir mis à votre disposition. Bonne chance._

C'était court, ce n'était pas de belles phrases mais par temps de guerre le temps manquait et l'encre aussi. La bataille qui suivrait serait probablement dans l'histoire. L'avenir de l'Allemagne était entre les mains de Becker et de ses troupes.

Pov Harry :

Nous sommes venus nous chercher pendant le repas, ne nous laissant même pas le temps de finir de manger. Une nouvelle bataille se préparait c'était certain. Elle devait sans doute être beaucoup plus importante que toutes celles que nous avions faites jusqu'à maintenant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions dans un train, toujours serrés comme des pruneaux. Décidément je détestais le train. Je profitais de ce moment pour écrire dans mon petit carnet.

Pov Ron :

J'ai pas bien compris quand ils sont venus nous chercher pour partir mais bon, je comprenais jamais rien et puis même, je ne pense pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre…

Dans le train je pensais à plus tard, à mon avenir. Comment allait Ginny ? Et Luna ? Et Hermione ? Et ma famille ?

Pov Drago :

Nous allions faire une grande bataille, c'était certain. L'obscurité du train me faisait du bien. Potter écrivez toujours dans son carnet. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter ? Les hommes dont il a brisé la vie ? Le bruit de la balle qui fend l'air juste avant de toucher sa cible en plein cœur ? Il était vraiment bizarre notre « cher » héros. Des fois, il regardait le ciel en souriant bêtement. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait à la je-sais-tout. C'est pas possible. Il en parlait tout le temps avec le gamin, comment il s'appelle déjà…ah oui, Tim. Un bon p'tit gars qui raconte n'importe quoi mais qui fait bien rire.

Narrateur extérieur à l'histoire :

Un grincement se fit entendre, le train freinât et s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés.

Pov Harry :

Deux heures plus tard :

-Allez on avance ! Vite !

Un éclat d'obus se fit entendre. Des cris retentirent. Depuis combien de temps étions nous dans cette bataille ? Je ne sais pas. Trop probablement. Les Russes étaient vraiment forts, il ne fallait absolument se relâcher. Le sang giclait depuis tellement longtemps. C'était horrible.

Un tank arriva au coin d'une rue. Il tira… Un cri déchira l'air. Un cri de jeune garçon, trop jeune…Tim…

Il me fallut quelque temps pour réaliser que c'était lui. Je le vis tomber, lentement, très lentement. J'ai couru vers lui, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne finisse à terre, comme les autres.

Il souriait toujours. Il a sorti quelques mots, ses derniers :

-On va gagner hein Harry ? On va gagner ?

Je lui ai promis.

Il s'est éteint, toujours souriant, les yeux fermés. Ce sourire qui me hanterait toute ma vie, ce sourire qui était signe d'espoir pour nous tous.

Fin du flash back.


End file.
